First Kiss
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Something Mr. Potatohead said has been bugging Jessie all day and Buzz is determined to find out why. Takes place after "Hawaiian Vacation".  TS OneShot.


**A/N**: OMG, I'm alive. Would you believe that the last story I wrote was in April! ... Well, that's long for me, lol. So keep that in mind when you read this story - I'm obviously still a little rusty. Apologies also if it seems a bit OOC because of said reason.

This story takes place _right_ after the Toy Story short, "Hawaiian Vacation", so there's **obvious spoilers**. The story is pretty easy to understand without seeing the short, but I suggest seeing it first, 'cuz I'd hate to spoil it for you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.

* * *

"Jess?" Buzz said, peeking under the bed's skirt to find his favorite cowgirl leaning against an abandoned wooden block. "You okay?"

"'M fine," She said, turning away from him, though the glow from his suit was temping - a change from the pitch black she had seen for the last ten minutes or so.

"Oh." He paused. "I just wanted to say we got Ken and Barbie safely out of the ice." He laughed. "Though you wouldn't know it from the way they've been walking around, still clinging to each other."

"That's great," Jessie said, through clenched teeth.

"You know, I don't think they've stopped holding hands since they stepped out into the snow."

The cowgirl just nodded – a bad idea since it only encouraged Buzz to continue talking.

"Kinda reminded me of the time when you and I-"

"Buzz, I get it, okay?" Jessie said, finally facing him. It was then he could truly see the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

He dropped the sheet and quickly crawled beside her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," She insisted, but she knew Buzz could see past that. She sighed, exasperated. "It's just...something Mr. Potatohead said. It's been bothering me all day."

"What is it?" Buzz asked, curiously. "What did he say?"

"It's nothing."

The space toy raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's no big deal."

"Obviously it is," He stated. "Or it wouldn't have upset you."

She didn't say anything; just grabbed for her braid and pulled at it nervously. And Buzz, patient that he was, waited for her to speak.

She decided to gradually get into it by starting with a lighter subject. She forced herself to smile. "That was some fun today, huh?"

Buzz blinked, surprised by her sudden tone. "Er...yes."

She nodded. "I had a lot of fun. Did you have fun?"

"I, uh, already said yes."

Her nodding became more vigorous now – just as false as her smile. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I'm surprised how much we managed to get done in so little time. I'm glad Ken and Barbie-"

"Jess," Buzz said, placing his hands on either side of her face, mostly to keep her head from bobbing anymore. He stared in her emerald eyes, forcing himself not to turn away and blush. "What is it?"

"It's just..."

"Yes?"

"We haven't..."

Buzz waited patiently again, keeping a firm hold on her.

"We haven't had our first kiss yet!"

He dropped his hands. "W-what?"

She gave another exasperated sigh. "We've known each other for over ten years now and we haven't even had our first kiss! Ken and Barbie waited till just today, only _months_ after they met, to have theirs. And Mr. Potatohead made it seem like it was crazy that they even waited _that_ long! But we've been waiting for over a decade! _That's_ what's crazy, Buzz! That's something you should be-" Jessie realized she was rambling, but she didn't care. All the words she'd been holding in since the beginning of the day just came pouring out in a rush.

It wasn't until Buzz placed a hand over her mouth that she quieted down. And that didn't even really stop her. She continued the rest of her last sentence, the sound of it muffling against Buzz's palm.

When he was sure she was finished, he released his hand. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

Jessie meekly nodded, dropping her head.

He assumed early on that the cowgirl was keeping something to herself, but she was so good at hiding her feelings behind that contagious smile of her's, faked or not, that even Buzz began to doubt himself.

He silently cursed himself for not saying something earlier and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I certainly didn't mean to upset you, Jessie."

She kept her head down.

"Jess," He tried, placing a clunky finger under her chin. But, stubborn as she was, she forced her head to stay down, keeping her eyes open only so she could see his comforting green glow.

He frowned; then, thinking quickly, pulled the hat off her head and hid it behind his back.

"Hey!" She shouted, looking up in attempt to retrieve her hat back.

Buzz grinned smugly and placed a hand against her left cheek before she could pull away again. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I've just...had so many ideas panning around in my mind - for quite a while now – and had no idea how to go about them."

Jessie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I-I've been planning this for a while," He admitted, a blush finally creeping up to his upper cheeks. "I've just been waiting..f-for the perfect opportune moment, and-"

Suddenly, Buzz's sentence was cut off by Jessie's lips pressing eagerly against his. Shocked, bewildered and surprised, he tried to regain his composure till he finally managed to kiss back, placing his free hand on her other cheek as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Finally, they broke apart, but merely only to catch their breath.

"That felt pretty perfect to me," Jessie said, after a moment.

"As perfect as Barbie and Ken's?"

"Mmm..I know a way we could make it be." She gave a sly smile, nodding her head over to a box further under the bed labeled, 'Winter Clothes'.

Buzz's eyes grew wide. "Then again, I think ours was perfect just the way it was."

Jessie grinned, scooting closer to the space toy. "So, what did you have planned for our _second_ kiss?"

* * *

**A/N**: This story is probably way off base, since it'd be _crazy_ for Buzz and Jessie to _not_ have their first kiss yet, after so many years, but seeing how it took them 10 years just to admit their feelings for each other, I wouldn't be surprised if it took another 10 years for them to kiss, lol. ;P

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews make me smile.


End file.
